Strength in numbers
In the snowy, dark town of Water Town Rush, Victor was running through the dimly lit streets of the city. Then, as a Kenny minion passed by him, Victor slapped his bubbly green arm and became Evolved Humungousaur. He was in the shape of a red T-Rex with his spine all lined up with deadly explosive needles. “ROAR!!!” Victor roared to the Kenny. The Kenny gasped in fear, then called out some of the older Kenny’s. The Kenny’s grouped together to become big, blue Ultimate Echo Echoes. Victor stomped on the ground and grabbed a group of minions and catapulted some of the needles from his long, red back at them. The needles exploded and all the Kenny’s smashed into the building. Victor smirked,“Had enough, yet?” The 50 year old turned into Waybig. “Actually, I just started!” He smacked Victor’s face and strangled him until he couldn’t breathe. “LET ME GO!” Victor screamed. The left side of his face bubbled up and covered his whole body until he became another alien. “Porcushine!” He was a bright, shining half human half Porcupine just like one of the plumbers, Pierce. The Kenny minion screamed and then dropped Victor. Victor smiled. He shined as bright as he could, then one of the bright sun rays grabbed a minion and made him explode. The minions created a sound of doom which made Victors’ light go down. “No!” He said as the light rose brighter. The light rose so high, the sky was orange. “I WILL NOT DIE!!” He yelled. The Echo Echoes turned back into Kenny’s and then started to run away. “I don’t think so!” He grinned. He grabbed a water town container, smashed it and then the entire started flooding. The Kenny’s all got swallowed up by the flood and drowned. “Now how do I get out of this mess?” Victor said laughing. Victor had traveled out of Water Town Rush and gone on the empty streets filled with empty cars, without any gasoline. “The only place I’m safe, and where I have some people to talk to, is the jail cell.” Victor said to himself determined to see the legendary Ben Tennysons’ friends. It took him a few days, considering the Evoltrix was not recharged yet. Then, finally he had reached the jail cell surrounded by the woods behind it. Victor tugged on his jacket to keep him warm. It was freezing. He wiped the clear, white snow off the sign on the jail house and it said, “Officers entering, main entrance. Officers with prisoners, back door.” Victor smirked. “Then I guess that’s where I’m headed!” He shoved open the door. “Hello?” He yelled through the small house. Then in seconds, two hands grappled onto the metal bars. Kevin and Devlin’s eyes lit up. “Victor! You’re here!” Victor smiled. “I would go and hug you, but I’m kept away by the metal bars.” Then a third deep voice started to talk. “What about me? Don’t I get any love?” Azmuth said. Victor laughed. Victor shook his head and said, “But I’m not here to say hello. Azmuth, I’m getting beat up. Luckily, with the help of Porcushine, I got out, but that was just dumb luck. The Kenny’s are getting stronger and stronger!” Victor said. Azmuth rubbed his chin. “Then I think it’s time we helped you.” Victor was confused. “You’re trapped here! How can you get out?” Azmuth laughed. “No no no. Not like that. The Evoltrix can absorb other peoples’ D.N.A, so when you absorb ours, you’ll have the ability to become Kevin’s species, an Osmosian. Same applies to the rest of us.” Victor stepped forward and bent down. “Then how do we do it?” Victor asked. “Like this!” Azmuth said as he took out the Evoltrix’s core. He turned around. “Don’t worry everyone. This isn’t going to hurt about what I’m going to do.” He leaped up and shoved the core in Kevin’s chest. “Uhhh, you just stuck that thing in my chest. How can’t I feel anything?” Kevin asked. Azmuth laughed. “Because, this is advanced technology, it’s made to feel as if it is Ghostfreak’s arm.” The core lit up yellow and said, “Osmosian D.N.A sample recording complete.” Azmuth then took the core out of Kevin’s chest and shoved it in Devlin’s. “What’s different about my D.N.A? We are both Osmosians.” Devlin asked. Azmuth shook his head, “You absorb energy. Your father absorbs matter.” The core lit up again and said, “D.N.A transfer complete.” Azmuth turned his head around. “Max, Kevin the 2nd, you don’t need to do this because one, Max, you don’t have any powers and Kevin, you share powers with Devlin, so you don’t need to.” He then turned his head some more to face Gwen and Sunny. “Now I’m going to need you to do something different. I need you both to shoot your energy beams at the core, so the core obtains the D.N.A of the mana. Gwen and Sunny shook their heads. They shot their beams at the core and the core lit up yellow. “D.N.A transfer complete.” Azmuth then grabbed the core and stuck it back in Victor’s arm. “Now you share all of our D.N.A, so it’ll be like we are there fighting with you.” Victor shook his head. “Thanks. Mind if I try your D.N.A, Gwen and Sunny?” Gwen and Sunny shook their heads. Victor slapped his arm and became a bright green Anodite. “Anodite Victor!” He shouted. He hovered above the ground and laughed. “Awesome. Guess I won’t be walking from town to town anymore. Thanks to the Levins and Tennysons. I really have to go now.” Victor said as he waved his hand and then shot up into the crisp, blue morning sky. Victor smiled as he looked at his Evoltrix. “Thanks, guys. For everything.” Category:Episodes